The Spirit Clan's Prophecy
by cleo-fajrah-writes
Summary: A whole dimension is in great peril and the key to their freedom is in the lone hands of the next (unlucky) heir to the Heartphilla Family. Lucy together with her allies – a spirit who both protects and seduces her with such intensity, a robot dog, and four annoying guards – deals not only with their other rival Families, but a fairy hunter, pissed evil spirits and her own self!
1. Introduction

** THE SPIRIT CLAN'S PROPHECY**

INTRODUCTION

_I let out a bawl_ of terror. Hungry scarlet tongues licked toward me and my half-conscious friend, blocking our path away from the edge of the rooftop. Smoke billowed up as rain fell on the empty water tank; I chocked on it and began to cough. But the downpour was easing off, and the remaining flurries weren't enough to put the fire out.

A wave of heat rolled over me; instinctively I moved back and felt the unstable flooring begin to crumble beneath my feet. Scrambling away, I glanced down to see the street patched with flame and darkness. There was no escape that way, even if we could manage to climb down the windows safely amid the fire and rain.

"What is happening?" Aries was cowering under the searing heat. "Which way should we go?"

"We can't go anywhere. There's nobody to help us from the next block. We're trapped!"


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_The dark office was quiet._

A faint knock on the glass door broke the eerie silence that lurked liberally for quite a lengthy occasion inside the room. Behind the broad mahogany desk a man cleared his throat and intertwined his jagged fingers for his chin to relax on.

"Come in." He beckoned, his voice was hoarse as if he had not used it for a long time.

A young man clad in a sharp black suit strode in devoid of producing any sound, halting beside a chair pressed in front of the table yet he chose not to sit. For a long time, he gazed under the dimly lit lamp where a folder lies with a piece of red paper sticking out; radiating something he would not like. He took a deep breath before raising his head, folding his hands behind him and primed for whatever thing impending to his way. "You summoned me, chieftain."

The said _chief_ handed him the file with a tired sigh. "The Heartphilla Family finally asked for our aid." His words instantaneously made the young man stiff in his position, muscles tensing unexpectedly. "Their ancestors' avowed foe, the Lillica Family, found out that when the time comes that the Heartphilla's next heir sits on the throne the prophecy will embark on. War will take place. Catastrophe will come to dynamism, and worlds will collide. It really was as what the divination had believed eons ago."

The young man flipped the folder open and a photograph of his latest target greeted him. Below the image follows _her_ personal profiles and the other needed information. The next page that is, lays the principle of his mission.

"She is indeed a very special girl, you know. That is why she was chosen to complete the prophecy. She has a significant part in the Clan's destiny. She is the _one_ that can free us from this cursed servitude." The chieftain said while pulling a drawer to fish for his desired tobacco. "But now that the truth has been exposed to _The Other Families_, everything we planned is in great peril. It can't be helped. That is why I chose you for this one." He bit off an end of his cigar and fished into another drawer for his matchbox. The motionless young man stuck a hand in his pocket and revealed a silver lion-designed lighter for his chieftain to use. After nodding his thanks, he continued. "I know that you can get this done competently and with no blunder. But for me to be in no doubt…can I count on you?"

"Unquestionably, chieftain. Letting you down is absent in my strategy. I assure you that the prophecy shall not be ruined by anyone."

The man behind the desk stood up with a huff of his cigar. "I know the Clan leaders would be unhappy if the girl got into wrong hands." He rasped. "But we had no choice. The Climax is coming, and the Clans _must_ be ready. I trust you for our success, Leo."

"You gave your trust to the right person." He bowed, tucking the file under his arms.

"Just tell me whenever you need extra hands in your job. We cannot risk something as important as her, you know."

"I understood. But I can handle everything from here, alone."

The chief turned around and approached his closed heavy curtains, breaching them to allow such little light. Raising a hand, he dismissed the perfect man he preferred for the job. Leo, as he called him, bowed for the last time before striding his way towards the glass door which he afresh used without creating any sound. He stepped out of the dark office soundlessly, closing the door behind him.

Once again, the dark office was quiet.


	3. Chapter 1 - (Lucy H) You Are Not Normal

**CHAPTER ONE**

_OhMyGlobOhMyGlobOhMyGlob!_ When will he grow tired of chasing me?!

I have been running for more than twenty minutes in hopes for a getaway. Silently, I kept praying for some kind of miracle escape. I have lost track of the current time at this moment but I am pretty sure I that should be eating dinner by now. And I am certain that my father _should_ notice at the moment that I am missing…again.

You see, it is so darn difficult to live in a very affluent family. A lot of undesired attentions are being drawn. Various people turn against others. Beyond doubt, 'money is the root of all evil'. Sometimes I would wish that I was born with average folks with normal life. Since my mother was fated to give me birth in a wealthy one, my life was _never_ typical. When I say _typical_ I mean typically standard-ish averagal ordinary. In my seventeen years of living, I guess I have been constantly kidnapped for about twice or thrice a year. Cool huh? Anyway, my kidnappers never tried hurting me once since I know how to deal with them. All I need is my big mouth and my sturdy knowledge of what they really want. I can't explain much to you anymore given that I really need to focus in hiding well. The guy who is _still_ chasing me seems to not understand what 'give up' means. Good thing though, I rule in hiding seek. That has been my favorite game up until now. You can say that I am inexplicably fond of being chased by guys…bad guys (to be precise).

"Come out, come out wherever you are, sweetheart." My chaser calls out. "The sooner your abduction, the better. Your punishment for escaping us wouldn't be so agonizing anymore. Maybe just a slight of a bit…He he."

His freaky voice was so…freakish. I can already sense that his smelly existence isn't far from my hiding place, which is a huge old packaging box of a washing machine. The alleyway is big so there's a chance that he won't find me. The lane was filled with used boxes and garbage containers that there are only two _raison d'être_ he might finally leave me; (1) it is whether from difficulty in finding me, or (2) the strong foul stench of the trashes.

"Come out, girl. Just allow us to abduct you so that everything will be done already! I still need to clean my house before my wife comes!" Eheh…I almost laugh in sympathy for him.

I jabbed a small hole on my box to see where he was. The outside world of my hiding place is dark and eerie. I tried to breathe slowly and as quiet as possible so that he may not detect me. But what would you do when luck runs out? Like, when your stomach suddenly gave a loud growl and successfully got your kidnapper's attention? Well…I think I will kick myself if I can.

"Gotcha!" An eye, specifically my hunter's eye, peeked in my hole. I let out a surprised shriek before poking his freakin' eyeball with a finger that has the longest fingernail of all. While seeing him clutching his face and cursing in pain, I grabbed the chance and burst out of the box. I ran around him and kicked his butt, causing him fall unto an open garbage pile of manure. I darted away but not before laughing frenziedly at his state. "Why you stupid brat! I will get you!" He angrily hollered while picking himself up.

"And I will be waiting for you, mister! But when that time comes, I will just kick your butt again and again until you are totally buttless!" I happily yelled back, glancing backwards at him while running. But then again, luck was really against me…How come you ask? It was for the reason that when I turned my head back to my path, I knew I was too late. Too late to notice an open manhole.

oooOOOooo

_*knock*knock*knock*_

The giant double doors of my house opened, revealing my utterly shocked personal maid, Haki. She gasped in horror the instant she saw my dripping wet body, and maybe some least lovable stuffs that you might find in a manhole entangled on my hair. She immediately covered her nose with a hand as she nudged the door which opened wider. Her mouth opened to say something but I beat her to it.

I glared at her while hugging myself. "Don't ask." I rasped. "J-Just give me a towel and please prepare a hot bath for me, will you?"

oooOOOooo

"Young lady, care to explain what happened?" My father impatiently asked, looking intimately at me from his huge mahogany desk.

After a _very_ long bubble bath, I then went to a round of milk bath and two rounds of perfume bath so as to remove the undesirable smell. _Curse that open manhole and the man who opened that hole! _Afterwards, my father summoned me to his study without more ado, not even letting me eat my dinner first. And the moment I walked in, an unreadable atmosphere greeted me. I straight away detected that something I won't like one bit would happen.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I answered. "Papa, I apologize deeply. I have been kidnapped, yet again." He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. Great…He's not convinced. "After school, a man grabbed me before my private driver came. I noticed that he wasn't armed at all so I tried to escape. And with good fortune by my side, I outsmarted him and got home safely." I was totally biting my tongue that time. G_ood fortune was by my side_?! Pffft…Yeah right. Where did that came from?!

Since I got home with a stink, he somehow believed me. He intertwined his fingers and sighed deeply. "Lucy…" He began as he looked at me.

"Yes, Papa?"

"I have decided that I need to append more guards for you...and maybe a new driver since I am going to fire your current one. You are turning eighteen in the next couple of months. Do you know what that means?" I blinked twice. He sighed when he realized I don't have a clue to he was blabbing about. "It means that you are to become the next legatee of the Heartphilla Family and your safety will be our top priority. I suppose you understand that."

Honestly, I am not sure what kind of reaction I shall give him. My father never showed love for me since the day my mother passed away. His heart became stone-cold. His lovely beam of smile became an icy frown. And his facial skin wrinkled in stress for maintaining the prosperity and the status of the estate he cared so much. Everything in my life became like a crappy drama show.

I been watching a lot of movies in which the heroine turned from a princess into a queen and all the weight of her kingdom fell on her shoulders alone, since her _chosen_ husband was totally worthless. Then came the time she became so strained that she grew old faster. She wasn't able to handle everything so the enemies took the opportunity and claimed over her kingdom. The movie ended by a tragic end of her death. I shrugged as I found that those things might—I mean, _will_ happen to me shortly. "May I inquire how strict the new security is going to be?" I asked quietly, nervous that my privacy might be affected. Not that I didn't care about my freedom…

My father unraveled his fingers and run them through his whitening blonde hair. "You will see." He smirked faintly.

_Woah_. There was absolutely something wrong in the atmosphere. I mean, I have never seen my old man smirk, smile, grin, chuckle and definitely not one laugh. And I swear I heard an amusement in his voice. He actually looks…proud and confident. Sure he was always proud and confident, but this time was a different kind of _proudness _(not totally a word) and _confidentness _(definitely not a word)…you know what I mean. It almost seemed like he was so sure of his triumph or something. Like winning in a lottery. But of course, we don't need to try that since we are actually richer than the lottery money's amount…not that I am boasting…

"You are now dismissed. Enjoy your late dinner, Lucy." That totally gave me the shivers. I really can't handle him being like…that!

"Uhmmn…papa…"

"What is it? Do you have something to say?" He posed, his voice now back to 'dead serious' mode.

"A-Are you ill?" He raised an eyebrow. "I mean…do you feel well? Are you able to have the right amount of sleep?" I posed, wincing in every word I utter.

He looked at me bizarrely before straightening his back. "I think you have sniffed too much of your previous perfume bath. Do not talk nonsense, young lady. Go eat dinner. _Dismissed_." O~kay. Guess my old man's back to normal. _Yippee?_

"Yes, papa. G-Good night." I stuttered. I gave him a small awkward bow before heading to the dining room. Seriously, if yesterday wasn't normal enough for an average girl…well…today would be a rather not normal. Tee hee. Sorry if you can't comprehend with me much. As you know, I am not normal. I mean…I am normal but not living normally. Uh…I mean I am normal but not—OH FORGET IT!

"Milady, would you like to have a tea?" Haki asked, following me as I walked past her.

"No. No thanks. But maybe a scrumptious hot coco would do." I smiled sympathetically, so badly sympathetically at myself.

oooOOOooo

My forlorn dinner flew smoothly. Like my coco coursing in my throat. It really did a trick on my mixed emotions before it had the chance to worsen. "What a day!" I plopped to my bed and buried my face into my pillow. Today is Thursday so I still have a class tomorrow. I just have been kidnapped today then class the other day!? I really want to have a normal life. I would trade anything tradable for it. Urgh…Thinking about it makes me puff out noisily. Shaking my head, I turned to my side and saw what the time is – 10:27pm. Sheesh. The hot coco was a strong one. I don't have any assignment today so it means…I will be bored. Plus the fact that I am not in the mood to do some studying. Sighing again, I put on my robe and my bunny slippers sleepily_. I don't get it_. Why am I sleepy but cannot sleep?

'_Not normal, remember?'_ My subconscious amusedly laughed.

"Shut up, me. _You_ are not the normal one."

Shrugging off the stupid thoughts flowing in my mind, I went to my drawer and fished for my observatory's key. Opening my bedroom's door as silent as possible, I tiptoed downstairs. If Haki and the other workers saw me still wide awake, I am going to be in big trouble. I hummed the Mission Impossible theme song in my mind to summon my ninja-sneaking-ability moves. I creeped inside the house like I had never creeped before. Instead of using the front door, I went a go to the back door for a difference since it was smaller and nearer to my desired place, my very own private observatory. Everybody is asleep. Everything is quiet. And it seems that luck finally woke up from its selfish slumber and decided to tag along me instead.

My observatory was half a kilometer away from my house. I know, I know…that sucks, yeah. I have to walk _that_ long with my bunny slippers and a not-so-thick robe. The only source of luminosity that lights my path was the moon and a few stars. Even the stars were weird! Hugging myself tighter, a gust of wind hit me. It was very cold and it gave me enormous goosebumps.

I stuck my gaze to the ground as if searching for a coin. Being alone like this, under the blackish-blue sky, little by little calmed my undomesticated nerves. _Tch._ _What's that?_ Oh, the grass needs trimming. The stoned path needs to be cleaned off slippery weeds too. The flowers alongside needs to be groomed and watered. The trees are– GAH! I am supposed to be relaxing and not darn supervising the estate!

"Grrrr…stupid Thursday! Who the hell invented you?! Thor?" I growled, frustrated.

Suddenly, as a cloud cleared off to let the moon illuminate the entrance to my observatory, a dark silhouette of a man was standing motionless behind the veranda. I noticed that he was wearing some-kind of black business outfit with a suitcase lying on the porch. His white tiger-styled necktie was gleaming from what little light the moon gives. His shoulders straightened at once as I halted a few feet away from the three-step stairs going to the veranda. Damn…I think my body is going to freeze from the cold sweat crawling behind my back. He gives a very out of the ordinary aura that makes me shiver deep to the bones. How did he enter the estate anyway? It's impossible for him to be allowed in this time of day. I even thought the security was tripled?!

"I have been waiting for you, Miss Heartphilla." Woah. I almost fainted. His voice was so silky and husky. I can listen to whatever he will say for hours. Except he was a darn stranger so I must _not_ think like this! Urgh!

The mysterious man seized his suitcase and graciously descended on the mini stairways, stopping in his tracks when he was just a few steps away from me. Specifically two and a half steps. Too close. "Who are you?" I demanded, trying my voice to come out with full force and authority. I wonder if it worked…

I cannot see his face since the cloud had covered the moon again but I am pretty sure he is currently smirking at me. I can almost make out his glinting pearly white teeth from the dark. "I am called by fate. I am here to lend a hand for you, milady." He replied, bowing politely.

"In what?" I asked while squinting my eyes, wanting to see his face. "In business?"

He laughed shortly. And oh wow…what a laugh! It was like a laugh from a god. His cool minty fresh breath sabotaging my exposed face. "Why did you assume I came here for business?" I can hear his smirk widening.

"Uhmmn…Didn't you?" I inquired dumbly.

He titled his head a little.

"Uh…I mean, you are wearing a suit that most businessmen wore. That is why I came to a _stupid_ conclusion that you are one too." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms before me.

I saw him stiffened after my little gesture. He seemed tensed and amused at the same time. Curiously, I landed my eyes down where I felt his gaze and blushed. Crap…my robe was not covering much of me anymore since I am _only_ wearing a thin night gown. I quickly fixed my robe and turned to my right, still blushing from my stupidity. A cold gust of wind ran through me which gave me a vast shiver.

The man in front of me sets his case down and swiftly removed his coat. With a blink of an eye, the coat was all of a sudden draped on my shoulders. His scent was heavenly and sharp, making my nose red. I murmured a small 'thank you' before clearing my throat. "So…are you not a businessman? Or maybe you are a lawyer?"

He was quiet for a moment.

The sudden intensity of the atmosphere continued on making me into a popsicle-Lucy. Bad wind. That was until, the cloud moved away again and this time, allowing moonlight spill from the sky and enlightening the whole observatory area. And as the light goes down, I caught a glimpse of what looked like a mane of a lion. But no…it was the hair of the man. Below that strawberry-blond hair that sticks out on all directions in a cute way, I realized that he was wearing blue-tinted glasses that covered his eyes (which was so unfair). His whole facial features where carved perfectly. His nose, his lips, his cheeks and everything else from him. He looks like he still in his early twenties. I can see the outline of his muscles under his white-sleeved shirt. They were not too much but not too less. Just perfect. And boy, I swear my stomach made a triple back-flip when he gave me his award winning smile. "I am neither a business man nor a lawyer. I came for you and for you alone."

Oh glob. Holy cheese dip. Jumping jackstone. Peanut butter and jelly.

"Are you serious? Or are you drunk?"

He grinned, showing his beautiful teeth again. They are probably better than mine. "Why would a man dare not to be solemn in front of such a fine lady like you?"

Gosh. (O_O)…He's a blush maker! "Pffft…Yeah right. Enough with that charms boy. Just tell me what your real intention is and scram." I stated boldly. Okay that _was_ rude but I really need to get away from him before I melt here because of his hotness. Wait…what?!

Instead of hating me or laughing at me, he made a small gesture that made the butterflies in my stomach throw a party. He took a step forward and reached for my hand, giving my knuckles a soft kiss. The spot his lips touched burned through my skin. Damn hot guy…

"You, milady, is truly one of a kind and a very special young girl. They were accurate in choosing you as the one." He smoothly said, letting go of my shaking hand. What does he mean by '_they'_ and '_the one'_? What is he talking about? And who is he by the way?! But before I got the chance to ask him, a shiny golden flat square thingy instantly caught my eye. In between his fingers, there was a calling card. He was offering it to me. I raised a questioning eyebrow, mentally asking him what that was for. He smirked again, melting me gradually. "If ever milady needs an aid, you know who to contact."

"But I already have lots of facilitates. I have—"

"Yes, you have plenty of guards but none of them can truly protect you." He insisted. And being a polite lady I am *wink-wink*, I took his expensive-looking card. There was nothing else in its glinting smooth surface except for a couple of numbers printed in silver and by the lower right corner was a familiar symbol I forgot where or when I last saw it.

"Oh…so you can?" I challenged, giving him one of my very own smirks as I shove the razor-sharp card inside my robe's back pocket.

He laughed shortly, leaning down to get his suitcase. "You have no idea, love."

_Love? _

Why does that give me the feels? (_**A.N.**__ A something I learned in Tumblr... LOL_)

"I have one last plea to pose, if I may?" He gently asked.

I was a little bit dazed to even give him an answer so I just nodded stiffly.

"Give your word to me. Promise me in no way to agree to any other proposal of fortification but mine alone." He said with a deep tone, his eyes flashing with determination I do not know what for.

I gulped. "O-Okay."

"Promise me, milady." He stepped forward, our bodies now inches away._ 'Holy Broccoli, I can almost feel the heat of his body vibrating against mine.'_

"I-I promise." I finally answered, choking at the end.

He smiled in gratitude before stepping back and giving me a small bow. He raised a hand and glanced at his watch. "Pardon me, truly I am, but I must take my leave and do some important errands, milady." He smiled faintly.

"Go ahead. I ain't stopping you." I grinned, swallowing all the uneasiness, not wanting to let a single sign that his presence significantly affects me.

He laughed by my stupid remark before striding civilly to the pathway and disappearing into the dark. I caught some of his words echoing in the air that sounded like…

"_You might as well look forward for our next meeting."_

My hand unintentionally went to my chest where I felt my heart thumping riotously. A few of his scent remains in the air slightly suffocated me. I closed my eyes tightly but his image was already imprinted in my eye lids, his every detail perceptible.

Oh man… It seems that I would not be able to have an adequate sleep tonight.

Much to my dismay that there will be a long quiz in each three subjects.

Crap.

In addition to that, he left his coat with me. And I have no intention to return it to him.

_I get to sniff it all night._ Wait what?! Did I just think of that?!

Double crap. What the hell is wrong with me?

'_Simple.'_ My subconscious replied. _'You are not normal.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for those who have in mind that this chapter would be rather with uhmmn…with formality. I know that the introduction and prologue were proper and deep while this chappie was a bit unacceptable. _I noticed it too_. And I am really sorry for that. *If ever there are wrong grammars or misspelled words, please alert me so that I may edit it before more readers notice it. Thanks.*

To cut my explanation short since I now disagree with my long remarks in my all of my AN's, chapter two would be…and _must_ be…pleasant and formal without anyone's POV. It will only be in every other chapter that Lucy can have her nutcase Point of Views. Gee hee. I just want to show you in this chapter that Lucy got these crazy and wild perceptions of things and whatnots. Besides, her attitude here kind of reflects my state of mind. LoL.

_R & R my darlings_! Hope ya all review or comment even just a single word. Or a smiley! :D

* * *

_**I personally thank: **_Lily Angel of Chaos, mrslla, Liani, k-a. shinigami, YamadaHikari **:for reading and following/favorite-ing my story! 'Ya all me so happy. I'll dedicate the next chappie to you. Love 'ya! 3 Please continue your support. **


	4. Chapter 2 - Roll the Fudge Ball

**Warning: **Messed-up chapter ahead. Explanations, after.

_ENJOY :)  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_16__th__ Century in another Dimension_

The classic-styled wooden sliding door slid open without any sound. Came in a foot, a leg, a torso, and then the rest of his body. The door was closed as noiselessly as it was opened. A sharp breeze went inside the room in between the matter of seconds it was allocated to. The air was cold, indicating that winter is ahead. A silhouette strode silently across the room like a lion would while hunting for its prey in the middle of a meadow.

"Reporting for contractual obligation, sir." A youth clad in black formally addressed as he kneeled down against the carpeted floor.

He was exhausted. He had just come back from a field investigation which came out to be a set-up by their enemies. His clothes were tattered in different places and the heels of his shoes were worn-out. He was in bad condition too. His breaths came out strained and his lean but lanky frame was in a slight quaver.

Another man, in his mid-thirties, took a step forward intensely. He was standing next to the respectable head of their clan, whose gaze was fixed at the kneeling youth a couple of feet before him. The man that was apparently His trusted subordinate and captain of the clan's warriors stared down at the new arrival. "Where are your other fellow warriors?" His rusty voice asked over.

The youth slowly bowed his head, making droplets of sweat fall from his brows to his shoes. "They were taken prisoners by a tribe from west." He replied.

"All ten of them?" The captain's voice was filled with doubt.

"Y-Yes. The ten warriors that you had sent with me." The youth said hesitantly. His shoulders stressed and his breathing ragged as he felt The Head stood up. The captain immediately dashed to his side to impede Him from any further movements, panic obvious in his features.

"Chieftain! Please do not get up, I can handle everything from he—"

The captain's mouth went shut once The Head raised a creased old hand. His white overgrown beard flowed to his toes like a waterfall. He was unusually a foot taller than the captain who was five decades younger than him. His dimming eyes were twinkling with such knowledge His age can ever hold. Indeed, He had aged a lot. Too much to even handle an entire clan. But the words He had sworn to His dying father when He passed the obligation were the ones that kept Him standing up. His will to raise perfect kinfolk kept Him going. And His pride to be the best kept him fighting. Undeniably, those are the reasons why He happened to be respected by everyone. Everyone but His enemies, that is. "Let the boy enlighten, Captain Lowin."

The concerned captain had his lips formed in a thin frown. Hesitated, he nodded and stepped back, clasping his hands together behind him.

"Tell me, what happened out there, young one?" The Head posed, His fingers brushing His beard thoughtfully.

The youth cleared his throat before standing to his feet and raising his chin confidently. "My team, composed of five warriors, was on watch duty as assigned." He ran a hand on his messy strawberry-blond hair with a frustrated sigh. It was difficult for him. It was difficult for him to utter word per word and event per event all the things that had happened a few hours ago. Yet, it was his responsibility to testify the whole lot to the authorized. "We all had our eyes on the target who was currently in her garden and tending flowers. So far, nothing suspicious had happened. That was until we received a call from the second team.

It was a distress call and they demanded for our immediate presence. Seeing that our target is in good situation, we followed the direction to the place where they told us to be. As we got there, we were surprised to discover that we ended up near the border of the Scorpion Tribe by the desert." The young man directed his eyes to the captain, who was gaping at him in distrust.

"You had never been in that part of the country before. How could you be so sure that that was their perimeter?" Captain Lowin warily asked.

"It is because that was the cursed place where my sister was abducted before I join in this clan." He blurted out, maintaining the anger building up inside him.

Captain Lowin's eyes widened. His facial features were enveloped with unmasked surprise, longing, and guilt. Mostly guilt. He should have known about that. It was his obligation to know that.

"Oh." The young one's eyes flickered from anger to realization, then back to enmity. "You did not know of it? You are aware of what had happened, are you not?"

When he received no response, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched. He felt his face warm up in rage but decided to hold back given that The Head was just before him. "You did not know, _father_?"

The captain shifted in his position uncomfortably. He had not called him _father_ for a very long time. He had always addressed him and treated him as the captain and zilch more. He had been hurted the most by his father's past decisions. Hence, the reason to disown him as his own father. His heart was poisoned with pain and hatred to even forgive him. He had in those unique emerald eyes he inherited from his father, the sweet and happy days that they had shared as father-and-son, were all long too gone. The young man in front of him was not his son. He was only a mere warrior who had lost everything; including his only sister.

Oh his sweet sweet sister. She was the one who was able to absolve his father amidst of the things he had done to them. She was always the understanding one. Just like her late mother. But she too, was taken by death himself in such a young age. The only woman and girl in his life, were gone like everything else he had. And he knew that the only precious thing left in his father, Lowin Lowlein, which made him _Lowin_ _Lowlein_ was he, Leo Lowlein, who his father does not know any longer. He had changed. He had become a new young man who started a new life. A life with his father out of the picture.

The Head eyed both men with pure awareness. The air around Him had became tense serious. It had become personal. "Young one, please continue." He decided to say.

Leo's eyes closed harshly, making his lids tremble. And as he opened them, all emotions were once again buried under his warrior mask. He stood stiffly before continuing. "My team became cautious as we set foot a yard away from the tribe's border. Not long after that, a dozen of _Scorpiones_ surrounded us. We were terribly outnumbered and outweaponized. And in that realization, we forfeited and let them bring us to their camp."

Captain Lowin had his eyes on the carpet. He knew that his son had had enough of the cursed tribe. His wife had died in that bloody camp. And now that he had learned that his daughter had died there as well, the Scorpion Tribe went top of his black list. He swore that he would be the reason of their extinction someday.

"I met Alacrán, the tribe leader. I thought that I could talk him out to let us free but then I saw the team who sent the distress call. They were…" Leo dug his nails in his palms, glancing away from the intense look The Head was giving him. "…they were eliminated. We were too late. Their bodies are gathered together between a large bonfire and a large pit. I noticed how they were killed from the wounds in their bodies. It was horri—"

"That is enough, young one. More than enough. I apologize for the things you had gone through in such a young age." The Head said while raising a dismissing hand. The captain was somehow affected by his words but he had hidden it quite well. "Leo, you are the youngest warrior in this clan I run. On top of that, you are as well the best in each training session. I might say that I am proud of you. _Your_ father is proud of you."

Perhaps Leo may have been greatly delighted by The Head's compliment if it were not by that last sentence. He internally spat in disgust. "I am honored."

"But tell me, boy. How were you able to escape by yourself?"

"I did not. I was helped by someone in the tribe." He replied, recalling the young _Scorpiones_ who seemed to have no idea what consequences he might suffer for freeing a captive. The very moment when all the _Scorpiones'_ attention went to Alacrán, the young naïve boy slashed Leo's restraint and pulled him to safety inside an empty tent. "He also gave me some exceedingly exclusive information."

"Such as?"

"I heard from him that their tribe would be having a contract with the Family from far south in the day of the black moon."

The Head's old wise eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. Unreadable emotions flooded his old face but there was one sentiment Leo caught. Fear. "That is impossible!" He boomed, starting to pace back and forth. Captain Lowin tried to calm him but was stopped by The Head throwing his arms in the air. Leo had never seen his leader that alarmed much before. That only meant that the Scorpion Tribe signing a contract with the Family from far south was a very big deal.

After pacing for a few more rounds, Captain Lowin motioned Leo to leave the room. The moment their eyes met, emerald against emerald, something happened. Something the captain cannot comprehend. And with that mystery unsolved, Leo left without making a sound.

Captain Lowin internally smiled faintly. Even though his son dreaded him, he was still proud at where Leo's experiences took him. He became a superbly skilled warrior…the youngest at that. He became a tough young man. He gained a title that all the other warriors desperately wanted in such a youthful age. He even received a compliment from The Head which was a rare thing to happen. Indeed, albeit their relationship that seemed impossible to repair like a broken glass shattered into million pieces, he still wished for Leo's forgiveness. He still wished that things could work out for the both of them. And he would be waiting for that special time to come. But as for the current instance, he had to somehow calm The Head before his old body tires out.

Yes, he would be waiting.

And as he waited, he would be watching his son grow into a fine man with principles unlike he was.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Isn't he charming?" A short blue-haired girl chirped and Lucy looked to where her friend was pointing.

"Jellal? I think so."

"You think? He's a living breathing work of fine art. So faultlessly, so—"

"I would like to know how _the creator_ made him faultless, but I already heard a lot of it." Lucy giggled, making a blond clump of hair fall into her face. She grumbled lightly and blew them away.

"But I'm right. Right?"

Hibiki then walked by together with his two handsome best bros and Lucy said, "Now that's work of art."

"You are right, but it doesn't match up to Jellal. Too bad he's already taken by Erza, another work of art." Levy said while munching on her brownie. "Her beautiful cascading of red hair with his striking mass of blue, her stunning serious face with his gorgeous smiles… A clash of wonderfully made works of art! So romantic…" She sighed dreamily.

"Whatever."

Jellal is the most _wanted_ guy in the whole school. That already made her _not_ want him. For Lucy Heartphilla, he is too mysterious, selfish, and she found no attraction towards him. Sure, he was the best chess player and other mind related games in the school but he was definitely not her type.

On the other hand, Hibiki is out-going, handsome, dresses well and is really smart. He had dirty blond hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He's one of the smartest kids who always aces when it comes to computers and other gadgets, a musical genius together with his boy band, and golf player. He's the second most wanted guy in the school.

Lucy was too busy drooling over him to realize that somebody had been watching her across the cafeteria. She felt the sudden change in temperature and the atmosphere became hot and tensed. She cannot see the person observing her but she certainly felt a pair of eyes piercing the side of her head. Being too bothered by the uncomfortable presence, she intentionally dropped her pudding spoon and bent down to retrieve it. But us she looked up, nobody was there but scattered groups of people minding their own businesses.

'_Weird_.' She taught. _'Maybe it was just my imagination.'_

"Is something wrong, Lu?" Levy asked sweetly after sensing her friend's nervousness.

The blond girl shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Everything is fine."

Of the short years that they had been best friends, Levy already knew how to point out accurately whenever Lucy was either alright or not. She was her backbone when times went tough for the blonde. She was always there for her. They met a few months ago inside the school library when Levy saw Lucy was cramming as she did her book report. She tip-toed towards her and took a glance on her shoulder. Unconsciously, she let out a breath of awe after reading what the blonde has written. Lucy jumped in surprise which made a large scribble in the middle of her work. Seeing what she had caused, Levy apologized at her nonstop. She even gave her six heavy hard-bounded novels as an apology gift. However, as a humble lady she is, she immediately forgives the petite blue-haired girl. Their once accidental meetings in the library became their official hang-out time. They had learned their similiarity at things and it made their friendship stronger. She was the only person to whom Lucy can open up without worrying for some unnecessary remarks like other people would do.

Sighing, the blonde's shoulders slumped down with her head bowed. "No, Levy. Everything is wrong! Everything that happens in my life was wrong!" She half-cried.

Her friend gave her a faint smile as she patted her back. "There, there, Lu. Tell me what happened."

Lucy's head impulsively raised up to look at her left and right suspiciously, causing Levy to jerk back by her sudden gesture. The blonde raised a hand to cup her mouth as she whispered. "I have been kidnapped yesterday…yet again."

"Again?! That's major fudge balls." The blue-haired girl grumbled, crossing her arms across her not-yet-matured chest. "Good thing you escaped, though. And I am guessing you kicked his bum like what you do to your other kidnappers? That's my smart girl for you!" She cheered, taking another bite on her lunch.

Lucy grinned at that and nodded stiffly then added, "And Father, like a cold statue that can speak he is, don't even give a crap about it." She pouted.

"I always think of how he could be like _that_ to his only daughter. No offense Lu, but I think your father somehow had grown bones in his heart which made it hard."

"Well, I hope that that unlikely thing could happen…" Lucy stared at her unfinished pudding and sadly added, "…so that curing his heart is still a possible thing. All you need to do is remove those hard, unwanted bones…and then _viola_." She snapped her fingers then tap them on the table. "His heart would be squishy soft again."

"Lu, _nothing is impossible_. Everything has their counterpart." Levy shrewdly concluded.

Lucy closed her eyes as to stop the tears brimming in them. She then beamed at her friend as she remembered something. "Hey Levy, I forgot to tell you that something else happened yesterday." Her friend gave her a what-are-you-waiting-for-tell-me-now look as she raised an eyebrow. "It was, perhaps before 11pm, and I was on my way to my observatory when I met this…guy." She said shyly.

"A guy?!" Levy solicited excitedly.

She rolled her chocolate-brown eyes, giggling.

"Hold on a minute…he's in your property at eleven? Did the kidnapper go for a second round of butt kicking?"

"Nonono…I think he's not a bad guy. He even offered me protection."

"Oooh. Like a prince would do?"

"Yup." Lucy said, popping the _p_. "Definitely what a prince would do. He wore some kind of business suit that I even mistaken him for one of my father's job partners. But then I had a good look of his overall features…"

"Describe." Levy demanded, earning her a smirk from the blonde girl. How can she be a big boss in her small body sometimes? Lucy never knew. "Is he handsome? Is he a gentleman? Does he smell good? Does he have those voices that made you awake at night? IS. HE. HOT?"

"I have one answer for that…All of the ABOVE. Especially the gentleman part since he gave me his coat when I was cold and I have freaking no intention to return it." They both shriek silently. They had never felt that girly before until then. Levy was really trying to lighten the mood up for her friend.

After they sober, the petite girl then frowned as she glanced on the wall clock behind Lucy. "Unfortunately, time is limited for us to continue this delicious conversation, my dear Lu. But we have all night laterrrrr." Levy growled teasingly.

As if on cue, the school bell rang, indicating that lunch time is over. The two bid their goodbyes and separated ways to their own classrooms, but not before promising to call one another. Lucy was only a few corridors away from her room when she felt the need to go potty. Suddenly, she felt a familiar stare behind her as she walked. Her body tensed as she felt it grow. She hurried towards the ladies' washroom and was thankful that nobody else was there. She locked the door and headed into a cubicle. After her doing her business, she went to the sink with her eyes narrowed and almost laughed to herself.

'_I am only getting paranoid. Maybe the feeling I got previously was only signifying that I'll be kidnapped again later?'_ Shrugging, Lucy said to herself. _'Oh well. YOLO!'_

Looking up at the mirror, she almost had a heart attack. The handsome young man she met yesterday was right behind her, staring at her at the mirror.

She froze, not knowing what to do, but leisurely looked down and pursued on washing her hands. _'Is that HIM?! Is that really HIM?! Is he also the one monitoring me earlier? Have he heard the crappy things I told Levy about him?! No, it can't be. I must be day dreaming again. Plus, I'm pretty sure I locked the door.'_

The water splashed into the sink, the sound slicing the stillness and giving the moment more anticipation. She could feel her heart pounding in her ear. Dun dun…dun dun…duuuun…Yep, sounds like Beethoven.

She then heard soft breaths next to her ear and her back felt his radiating heat. He must have been closer. Her body started to edge and she can imagine herself trembling. "There is no need to be scared, Lucy Heartphilla."

Lucy's breath hitched as she heard the most velvety voice she had ever heard. It was so smooth and husky at the same time that made her lightheaded. She tried to gradually inhale his scent and almost fainted as she did. He had a sharp musky, masculine, and a spicy combination of berries and sandalwood. The blending of his scent was so unique and was too much for Lucy to handle. She gulped the lump forming in her throat as she looked up nervously. And there he was, in all of his glory. He was clad in a _new_ black coat and trousers. His feet were covered with expensive Italian leather shoes. He also had a red tie around his white shirt which literally glowed from its tidiness. Her heart skipped a bit as she saw his features in an all-out light. His strawberry-blond hair was sticking in all directions in a very attractive way, like he purposely styled it that. His pair of emerald green eyes under the glasses over the bridge of his nose seemed to twinkle in amusement as he watched her gawk at him.

"Are you done taking me all in?" He unexpectedly whispered seductively behind her pinkish ear. A mischievous smirk easily detected.

Lucy felt her cheeks burn at what he had said. "A-Are you for real?"

"Yes, I am for real. Want some proof?" He playfully asked.

The blond girl was about to turn to him when she felt a soft pinch on her cheek. She jerked away in astonishment, rubbing a hand against the side of her face. "Ow. That hurts." Although it really doesn't.

"Oh come on, that was only a slight squeeze. I would never hurt you, darling." He winked.

She blushed furiously but was able to say, "Okay. Proof accepted. But…" She paused then looked everywhere but his piercing gaze before continuing. "Who are you? Why and how exactly did you come to my school, and would you please tell me why the heck we are talking in the ladies' bathroom?"

He let out an amused chuckle before sitting on the dry spot of the sink counter, his legs crossed formally. "To be honest, I have no idea. I just felt this pull towards you so I followed my instincts."

"You just followed me to school and into a ladies' washroom." She remarked rather smugly, a smirk ghosting her lips. "Your instincts have performance issues."

He laughed graciously while intertwining his fingers on his knee. His dazzling laughter echoed in the room and Lucy wondered if somebody had already heard the man's voice in a locked restroom and called security. Then it hit her. "Anyways, how were you able to enter this room when I _locked_ it?"

The man's joviality was instantly put to halt. A small grin stayed in his handsome features as he studied Lucy's face. This time, she fought the urge to look away. "I entered through a door like what others usually do."

"It was locked. Doubled locked." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, it is."

"So?"

"So?"

"So so?!"

"So what?"

"Urgh!" Lucy groaned, throwing her arms in the air in defeat. "How could you be so annoying?" Annoyingly handsome.

His sexy smirk grew larger as he adjusted his stylish blue-tinted glass."How could you be so cute when angry?" He winked at her.

She blushed again, puffing her cheeks in exasperation. Crossing her arms across her chest, she leaned against the door and said, "Look, I appreciate that you offer me protection against those…out there wanting me. But trust me, I really have no intention in accepting anymore proposals since everything in my life is already like a choco crumble, if you know what I mean. And that includes yours." She pointed a finger at his direction. Sure he was tremendously gorgeous and likable, but as a teenager she is, Lucy's privacy is her lifeline. Her bedroom is her scared place. And she won't let anybody, anything, and anyone inside uninvited; which would never happen in a million years. And yes, she cleans her own room for that matter.

The man now had a serious glint in his emerald eyes. He hopped down in a catlike grace and stalked towards Lucy, a lion's hungry phantom searing from him. The girl gulped and tried to step back only to panic internally as she realized there that was no more gap to go. She was now cornered between a cold unmoving door and a predator-like man clad in tuxedo. He had stopped in his tracks as his nose was about to touch hers. "You need me." He breathed softly.

Lucy's body froze. She was once again drowned in his cool scent. "You don't know me. I can actually handle everything by myself even without those pesky guards who can't even look after themselves. I just escaped from an idiot kidnapper yesterday, and it was _so_ darn cheesy easy."

He chuckled deeply, their noses touched in the process and Lucy felt her stomach clenched a hundred times. "Oh, I know everything about you, sweetheart. I know how Levy is your only friend in school who knows about your financial status. I know how hard you study since you made a deal with your father that if you aced your class, he'll grant you the puppy you have always wanted. And I know how huge your crush to Hibiki is." Lucy swore she heard a slight disgust in his tone as he mentioned the said name. "Oooh, I also know how bad your delight for strawberries dipped in chocolate is. Indeed, they were delicious. I adore them too. I can munch on those for days. You know, maybe we can eat those things sometime if you like." He then smiled crookedly before turning around to his past position on the sink counter.

He was playing with her. She knew he was just messing with her. He changed his emotions too fast for her to even think of the next thing to do. But what got her attention the most was how he knew those things about her. He knew _too_ _much_ about her. "Are you stalking me?" She demanded, raising both eyebrows.

The man stared at her, face blank of sentiment. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean?" She was starting to feel alarmed with the mysterious guy before her. He was too…unreadable. Too unexpected. Too baffling. And it was not doing any good for Lucy.

He sighed. "There is nothing much to explain about, cupcake."

"Of course there are, a lot of it. And please don't call me cupcake. I hate cupcakes." She frowned.

"I know. That's why I call you that."He received a glare. Putting his hands up in defense, he said, "Fine, fine. You're so easy to tease, milkshake."

"Oh now you're just uttering any food that passes in your mind." Lucy's frown deepened. "Hey! You are so changing the topic."

He faked hit and clutched his chest dramatically. "Ow! You got me, sugar bun."

The blonde dragged a hand on her face, frustrated. "I am so not accepting your offer, now."

Chuckling, the man fixed his glasses with two fingers and said, "Hmmn. Your loss." He shrugged.

"Yeah, right." Lucy huffed. "Look, I really need to go now and maybe we can just talk like…never?" She flipped her blond hair before grabbing the door knob. She twisted it a couple of times but she heard no satisfying click. Becoming slightly nervous, she rattled the knob with both hands only to fail miserably.

Then a loud laugh was heard behind her. It was not a creepy demonic laugh but it was definitely not an amused kind one.

It was a laugh of victory.

Lucy slowly turned around and saw the man near her, closing the gap. "Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy…Lucy Lucy…Lucy." He chanted in playful singsong tone.

Gosh, Lucy want to slap herself for thinking that hearing her name coming from his mouth made her heartbeat throw a rock 'n roll party. How could he make her feel like that? It was just so messed up.

"Y-You can't force me." She said after finding her voice but betrayed her of bravery.

The man placed a hand against the door beside Lucy's head and leaned in. He was close. Too close. She can almost taste his minty breath in her tongue. "Are you sure about that, pudding?"

Her heart went erratic as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. It left a trail of sparks and firing heat, making Lucy's insides churn. "How should I know if you can really guarantee my safety? I don't even know you. I have no idea where you came from. Heck, I'm not even sure which side you are in. You are messing me up and I don't like it one bit." She blurted out.

He chuckled once more before leaning further, his lips brushing her ear. Lucy closed her eyes shut and gulped. "Oh count on me on that. Yes, you _do_ have no idea who I am but I know _everything_ about you. In fact, I know you more than yourself. You _shall_ delegate your whole life to me and I won't even have to ask you for it. Your. Whole. Life… And the best part of it?" He paused, leaned back, and fixed his gaze into her now open anxious eyes. "You'll do it willingly."

"N-E-V-E-R." She spelled out, her voice trembled a bit. "Never in a thousand years. And I swea—"

The man quickly placed a finger on her lips, automatically shutting her. "_Do not make promises you cannot keep._ The predicament with giving your word is that once you have made one, it is bound to be broken. It is the reminiscent of an unspoken cosmic rule."

She was breathless. She fell deep into the endless pit in his eyes as he spoke those words. He had verbalized each syllable with the most intense eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

He was totally serious.

Somehow, his words meant something rather _way_ beyond her teenage brains can figure out.

"Do you understand, Lucy?"

She flinched as she heard him utter her name with such veiled impact. Yep, he was definitely serious about how important a promise is. But how come?

The blonde nodded hesitantly. "I-I understand, sir."

His eyes widened, not entirely expecting the girl to reply like that. After a heartbeat, his facial features softened and he sighed guiltily. It is still not the time to introduce himself, he thought. "I'm terribly sorry if ever I scared you or something. I know you are wondering why a pledge is such a big deal for me. Well, now is not the right time for me to tell you the tale." He smoothly took a step back, giving her space to breathe.

She looked away and pouted like a child, hiding the huge relief she felt when he moved away. "It is always not the right time. Why do you have to postpone the whole lot? Is it that hard to enlighten me?"

The man rubbed his chin and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmmn…now that you've asked me…I guess it _is_ hard to explain to you, apple pie."

Lucy puffed her cheeks. "Just admit it already, you are awfully starving right now. I can almost sense it from you." She said sarcastically, glad that the serious atmosphere had already left.

He smirked and tapped his tummy twice. "You, my delectable vanilla ice cream, are a hundred percent correct."

"And now you are just making fun of me."

"Yes. Yes I am." He showed off his glinting pearly white teeth. "Unfortunately, I still have work to do which means I have to pass…..again."

Lucy detected a slight melancholy in his tone. Work must have been tough for him. "What other work? Aren't you a bodyguard or something?" Her eyes then flickered with irritation as an idea hit her. "Aha! I knew you are a double agent!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you are badly, terribly, horribly, dreadfully mistaken. My loyalty would always be for you and you alone, darling." He winked. Lucy tried to hide the blush creeping in her cheeks. _'Damn blushies!',_ she thought. "Besides, are you not aware how many things a _protector,_ like me, has to carry out? Being a _true defender_ has his ups and downs in his glory. It is not an easy career like what others think. I do not only watch over a target, I also have to plan a lot of things, arrange some reliable contacts, and prepare some strategies for the possible upcoming atta—…Oh, I babble too much, sorry."

The girl had her jaw somewhat parted and her chocolate eyes twitched. She was in a slight awe. "Tell me honestly, you are not an ordinary run of the mill bodyguard, are you?" He rubbed the back of his neck diffidently as he looked down the cold floor, nodding. She found it extremely adorable to see the man who was five minutes ago restraining himself from annoyance, now felt embarrassed for actually babbling about his job. She was positive of it…

He loved his job.

Cute.

Running a hand through his hair, which Lucy thought was a very attractive thing to do, he glanced at his golden wristwatch and frowned. "Look, hot dumpling, I hate to go and leave you eat strawberries alone, but I must. Sadly. I had a great conversation with you, though." He beamed.

_Hot dumpling?_

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I think this whole chitchat sucks. I haven't received any essential and useful information at all. Plus, you ruined my day." She grimaced, and then all of a sudden, she started to freak-out in her spot. The man was about to ask her what was wrong when she unexpectedly glared at him. "What time is it?!" She growled.

The strawberry-blond man raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "It is about quarter to five."

Lucy's eyeballs almost popped out of her sockets at she heard. "WHAT?! We've been locked in here for almost three hours? It felt like just thirty minutes! I already missed three subjects because of you!" She jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Look at the brighter side. We have spent those three wonderful hours together. Geez, time _does_ fly when you're enjoying." He chuckled. Lucy glared harder. "Anyways, I _really_ have to go. See you later, Mademoiselle. Please dream about me soon after yours and Levy's chat on the phone. Don't talk too long, okay?" He winked then brushed past her, heading towards the exit leisurely. Lucy, on the other hand, chose not to move a muscle and just breathe heavily.

'_That was just awfully awkward. He 'did' hear those nonsense things I told Levy about him! Oh fudge balls…How creepy could I get! I mean—I just indirectly called him HOT and good-smelling! Oh, plus about the darn coat. I am totally giving that back now.'_

Then silence followed. Total silence. A few minutes later, Lucy cocked her head in curiosity before turning around. Shock flooded down her spine. Her face went pale. Both hands went clammy. Cold sweat slid on her forehead. '_How did he…'_

_No_ _more_ annoyingly gorgeous man.

Bathroom door _still_ closed.

Double locks _untouched_.

All windows _shut_.

Cubicles _empty_.

'_How did he do that? How did he get out?' _Lucy thought unbelievably. '_I haven't even heard a sound!'_

Then it dawn in her. His words…He wasn't lying at her all. Not at all.

"**I entered **_**through**_** a door like what others usually do." **His voice echoed in her mind.

"Oh fudge-fudging fudge-fudgity fudge…" Lucy mumbled to herself. "He had just literally walked _through_ the freaking door."

* * *

**Author's Babble:** I hate myself for this.

I suddenly felt this massive urge to write a chapter for TSCP! I wasn't able to sleep properly these past few days and it bothered me why, of course. To satisfy my mystery craving, I tried to read a couple of fanfics about random shows and movies. Then Ka-BOOM! I was inspired…

This week would be the dreaded exam week. And I think I had this rare (imaginative) disease that makes me not focus in studying but in something else…Something better!

Hey guys, I am totally not being a bad influence here. Don't imitate me, please. Study if there _is_ an exam.

BTW, I hope this rushed chappie satisfied 'ya all. I actually haven't given my all in this one, unfortunately. I just want something to do and have a reason to stop cramming for school. I apologize as well if ever you detected some grammatical errors and such. I haven't got the time to edit this thing. But if you do notice some, please alert me ASAP so that I can change it for the other readers, if ever there will be.

R & R! Pwetty Pwease? *puppy dog eyes* I wanna know what you think about this one...

**P. S.**

*When pertaining to The Head, you'll notice that instead of 'him', I wrote it 'Him'. Just a clarification.

*As you have noticed, there was some kind of flashback from the start. I'll be sticking those for a few more chapters, I hope you wouldn't mind. But if ever those thingies somehow ruins my story, then I shall remove it with a heartbeat. That's all. Thanks! :3


	5. Chapter 3 - (Lucy H) Strawberry Attack

**Author's Babble: This chappie was a difficult one to write so I hope you might like it.**

This chapter is dedicated to the pure hearts of _Finny-Kun_, _Generalhyna_ and my most ever loyal friend, _mrslla_! Thanks for the continuous support!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Would you mind? Stop bothering me, please? Just…please."

"No can do, Lu. I ain't letting you go until I hear a satisfying '_yes'_ from you." Levy nagged for the ump-teenth time that afternoon. And I am already at the verge of my limit.

"Levy, my ride has been waiting for me for fifteen minutes. Let go of my bag or so help me, I'm going to say something really mean and will definitely hurt your sensitive feelings."

Levy grunted and tugged my bag harder. "No."

"My father would get berserk if I got home late."

"No."

"I still have tons of assignments and a freaking project in Historical Arts."

"No."

"I have an imaginary pet to feed."

"No. Seriously, Lu?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you invite somebody else? Surely, Gajeel would be happy to accompany you." I hid a snicker when she frowned.

"Oh fudge no! When pigs fly, perhaps." She then bit her lip and put up her secret weapon; _puppy eyes power_. "Please? I really really really want you to join with us! I still can't imagine that Erza asked me to hang with her in a theme park! I promise it would be really fun, Lu. Natsu would be there as well as Gray, Juvia, Jellal and Wendy." She beamed.

I bit my lip and glanced at the sleek black limo waiting for me outside the school gates. I was still in a daze from the earlier events inside the ladies' room. With _him_. I was near to hyperventilating when I put the pieces together and came to a conclusion that _he_ was possibly a ghost or something. I mean, he walked in and out through a locked door! How many times should I repeat that?!

Thinking about Levy's request, I despised myself. I am being such a bad friend to her. Actually, I hate to join with them. Not that I don't like them. We were friends and they were the ones who welcomed me when I transferred in my current school. It's just that I can feel deep in my guts, it would be a wise decision to just stay home and eat strawberries. Besides, I already have too many problems to deal with when I got home. Turning eighteen and becoming the next heir of a very wealthy family is never a good time of year for me. _As if that happens every year, yeah right_. My inner instincts tell me that something wrong might happen if I let my guard down. But _if_ I let Levy down, something worse would surely occur. _So it's either dive or die for Lucy._

Much to my demise, the small person before me upgraded her weapon into _kitten eyes begging for a playmate specifically named Yarn_. "Pretty please? I'll help you edit your novel?"

I shook my head firmly.

"I'll stop snatching your lunch drinks."

No way.

"I'll – I'll…treat you all the strawberry dipped flavors you want!"

Hmmn…now that's worth a second thought.

"Oh please, Lu. I really want you to hang out with us. I already bought a ticket for you." She cried. A few of our schoolmates' heads turned to our direction when Levy made an exaggerated sniff. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip.

"Would there be a magic show?"

Almost an instant, Levy's eyes lit up as she nodded vigorously. "Of course! Plus there's a booth that sells puppies!"

Oof! Now that hit the jackpot. "Fine. I'm in."

Levy jumped in the air and threw my bag at me. I caught it, her joining with a tight hug. "You'll never regret it, Lu!" She squealed then run away, maybe to spread the news to the group.

Yep. I hope I won't regret it so. Nevertheless, I have this feeling that I won't be happy at the end of the short trip. But as what was stated in my motto; _You Only Live Once_. So, I guess I'll just let it be. My freedom would run out anyways and I'd be stuck as the new Heartphilla Estate Coordinator someday. Without friends. Without time to have fun. And without a school to attend to.

And yes, I'll be stopping school after I seated on the precious throne. Major poo.

Shrugging the bitter thought off, I fixed my bag on my shoulder and darted inside the limo. But not before feeling an unfathomable stare set on me all the way to the backseat.

oooOOOooo

"No."

_Argh_! Its official, my most loathed word in the universe would be what my _dearest_ father had just uttered. "But why? What's wrong with me coming with them? It's not like the Estate depends on that." I argued back. I can't believe I allowed myself to ask permission to my old man. I could just sneak out and have fun but noooo. I went to him. That's the proof I was looking for. A proof that I had gone nuts long time ago.

"Essentially, it is. We cannot risk the chance of you being abducted once again. And if that ever happens, there is a great possibility that they won't return you back and ask for ransom. We gained new enemies these past few days, Lucy. I hope you are aware of that." He stated, grim-faced as usual.

I huffed as I plopped down on an expensive leather chair in front of his desk. "Then I'll just break out like I generally did. Escaping bad guys' clutches is my strong suit."

"What if you didn't? What if you were killed instead of being kept? Some of them wanted you _dead_." His tone was getting louder in every word he produces. Getting firmer. Getting angrier.

The thought of people killing me scared the crap out of me. I don't want to die yet. No, not yet. There are a lot of things I still want to do. A lot of dreams I want to achieve. Heck, my dream man is still hidden and I want to find him, badly. I have read tons of romance novels and all of them just made my teenage hormones go wild and hungry. _Not the bad way_, of course. It's just the fact that I never experienced having a relationship with somebody somehow made me feel sad. Incomplete. Self-pitiful. I know I am not normal, but having a boyfriend won't hurt. Right? All I ever wanted is to meet my soulmate. That freaking indistinguishable, undetectable, imperceptible, and invisible soulmate.

Suddenly, my mind drifted off to the guy with blue-tinted glasses. He was so mystifying and uncanny. It's been twice that he just popped out of nowhere and talked to me secretively. Well, more like flirt with me continuously. I wonder if he was truly a ghost. Gosh, I hope he's not. But what if the odd feeling I always felt each time he was near was because of his _ghosty_ presence? Urgh! He made me so confused. Even so, just the more reason for me to be intrigued by him.

The guy with blue-tinted glasses who can vanish like a bubble. A very handsome, striking and _hot_ bubble.

"Lucy? If you are doing the silent treatment on me again, then don't. You wouldn't want me to ground you for a month in your room if ever you planned on sneaking out, would you?" Woah. I didn't notice he had been talking all the while I was day dreaming.

"Yes—I mean no! No, I am not doing the silent treatment on you, father. And yes, I understand the consequences of me leaving the sight of the guards. I'll just stay inside the estate and maybe have a sleep-over in my observatory. And if ever you lend me the theater room, I would be very much pleased."

My father blinked. "You do?"

"Yes. I do." I replied to him with a dead-panned face.

He cleared his throat and pushed on his reading glasses. "Well then, you are now dismissed, Lucy. I hope you keep your word."

"I will. Good night, father." I nodded to him and went towards the door.

oooOOOooo

_Lying isn't my forte but I sure ruled last night. I felt like a pro._

"Lu, you came! You actually came!" Levy cheered by the theme park's gates and tackled me with a bear hug.

I giggled at her as I patted her head. "Of course, I came. After your never ending pleads last night on the phone call, I realized I shouldn't have talked to you the first day we met."

Levy gasped and pouted at me the moment she looked up. "Do not be mean to your best friend, Lucy. She had been the most to expect your arrival." A red-haired woman voiced out. It was no other than Erza Scarlet. Behind her, I spotted rest of the group with an extra company. I recognized her as Jellal Fernandez' younger half-sister, Wendy Marvel.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I arrived late. I hope you haven't waited for too long." I looked at them apologetically.

Gray was the one to answer, towering a shy Juvia linked on his arm. "No. Not at all. We have just arrived as well."

"Awesome." I beamed and grabbed Levy's hand. "Shall we?"

She giggled excitedly, placing a hand around my waist as we walk inside the park. "I can't believe your father permitted you to come with us! He _does_ have a heart after all."

I felt a pang of guilt but decided to keep it under the mask. "Er…Yes. I was surprised myself he let me go."

Great. Now I have the burden of guilt and lies weighing me the whole day. What a Poo.

Some _fun_ day it would be.

oooOOOooo

It turns out, I actually had a great time with them. We rode a couple of rides that Erza had preferred, which were the extreme ones like the three-looped roller coaster, a disk-shaped ride that literally stimulated like a Frisbee, a fast-moving Ferris wheel, and a tower-like ride that drops unexpectedly after you reach the top. All the time, we were screaming like idiots being chased by rabid squirrels. Lunch time came and we decided to split by twos; Me with Levy, Gray with Juvia, Erza with Jellal, and Wendy with Natsu, _whom her brother entrusted her with_. Levy dragged me to a fast food chain restaurant beside a freak show's tent. I opposed her choice of location but she had insisted it. She told me she wants some burgers and fries but I, on the other hand, want some _real_ food. So while waited in a line, I went to a different stall not far away. After some food hunting trip and several occasional bumps on people, I finally found one with an undeniably eye-catching foundation.

_Strawberries._

I held back an excited squeal and strode towards it. It was a big stall and I estimated five people to fit in with a few spaces to roam around. It had a red rectangular roof with a huge strawberry sign hanging about. The walls were in a light shade of peach and it gave out a pulling aura. By the counter, empty boxes were in display together with a couple of jars containing the toppings. There were a lot of variety flavors for the dippings and it almost made me drool in delight. I clasped my hands at my back to get the vendor's attention who seemed to be fixing something by the corner. He wore a pink shirt with matching red shorts that reached his knees. He had black beat-up sneakers on his feet. He also had a cap on that was lowered a bit too much that it covered his eyes entirely. His face was conveniently hidden by a shadow. _Weird_. Nonetheless, his general attire wasn't bad after all like I what I expected a vendor would be; nerdy in pink. He turned to me and smiled welcomingly. "Hello, there. What would a lovely lady such as you desire in my humble stall, might I ask?"

For a second there, I thought I felt a familiar sting in my mind. His voice was velvety and he kept a grin plastered on his shadowed face. "U-Um…I will be having this one, please." I alleged awkwardly while pointing at _Set A4_; medium-sized pack, three dips, one sachet of caramel syrup and extra sprinkles. I guess I'll just let Levy treat me something else _more_ expensive. It's not like everyday she gets to buy for me.

"Right away, milady." He declared coolly, turning to his heels to fetch the strawberries.

I watched the man's every move as he opened a large box. Unconsciously, my eyes traveled up and down at him. The way his muscles flexed under his shirt made me feel odd. Horribly odd. Oh gosh, was that what they called hormones-in-action?! Okay, that was definitely dangerous. I mean, I was being attracted by a strawberry vendor for goodness sake! After that realization, I found myself completely ogling at the vendor's back and I scolded myself internally. What the heck was wrong with me?!

Shaking my head with an audible slap on the cheek, I turned away and hummed an innocent tune. As if the vendor had been aware all the time of what I was doing, he let out a soft chuckle. I felt my face heat up and I affirmed I'll punish myself for that. I craned my neck to Levy's direction and found her still fast food-less. She seemed hungry and pissed. With a sigh, I averted my gaze to the other direction, wondering what the other couples were doing that time. _Couples_. Geez, that word somehow hurt my feelings…

"I detect distress from you." A voice suddenly spoke out. I felt hot breath against my nape, causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

I turned around rapidly only to come face to face with the vendor boy. Our faces were too close for my taste and I accidentally sniffed him. I hastily jerked away in repulsion of the closeness but enough for recognition to hit me. His scent…His scent was too fudging familiar to me. The scent was something I would never be able to forget and there's only one man who can possess that sharp musky, masculine, and a spicy combination of berries and sandalwood.

"Oh, you are a jumpy one, it seems." He stated like he had just solved a very difficult puzzle.

"Y-You?" A pointed a accusing finger at him, shaking. The vendor was still leaning against the counter with a sly smirk.

"Me? What about me?" He took a fresh strawberry from the small fridge pressed at the wall. Revealing a chocolate syrup bottle behind the stack of boxes, he squirted some on the luscious looking fruit and threw it in his mouth. The rest of his face was still covered by his cap and it somehow infuriated me.

I want to see his face.

Sucking a deep breath, I lunged forward to pull his cap off but his movements were too fast and smooth. Like he had contradicted my move from the very start. "Woops, too slow, gumdrop." He laughed shortly.

Yep. I _knew_ it was him.

After composing myself, I glared at him. Hard. "Why are you following me?!" I growled.

He sneered. "You were the one who approached me as I do my job _peacefully_ and _innocently_. I don't even have the objective to catch your attention, peaches."

I scoffed back, crossing my arms across my chest. "I don't believe that you work here. You followed me, admit it."

"You still won't believe me even if I tell you that I have a couple more sidelines?"

"Of course not. You don't look like you have problems with incomes. You always dress sharp and presentable. Plus you wear some kind of expensive cologne."

"So you are indirectly confessing that I attract you?"

"Yes—what?! No! Heck no!"

He chuckled when he saw me blush at my stupid mistake. Keeping a smirk, he handed me my order together with a receipt. "Here you go, honeydew."

I eyed him suspiciously as I grabbed it off his hands. I fished for my money in my pocket, not breaking eye-contact with his shadowed ones. "I still don't believe you work here. You might've gone here since you know that I'll go buy some of these…given that you _know_ me that well."

I reached a hand with the money at his open palm. Suddenly, he trapped my hand between the both of his. I tried to yank it off but his hold was too much for me. I looked up at him and saw that his cap was already gone. His hair was slightly messier than the last time I saw him, possibly because of his cap. His eyes were still hidden under his blue-tinted glasses which seemed to appear out of nowhere. There was a flash of unreadable emotion in his orbs but it disappeared as soon as it materialized.

"Let go! What are you doing?" I kept yanking my hand only to feel his grip tightened.

"Why did you come in this theme park alone?" He asked with a sudden authority in his tone.

There he goes again with his lightning fast of mood swings...

I was starting to freak out a bit when I saw his serious stare. I came to a conclusion that the guy before me had two sides; the flirty playful one and the serious don't-mess-with-me one. And guess what, I hate his second side which he was currently showing at me. "I-I didn't come alone. I came with Levy and my schoolmates." I stuttered as I lowered my eyes from his burning gaze.

"I am talking about _you_ going outdoors without any guards watching over." His monotone voice stated.

"I don't need guards to tail on me all the time."

"Didn't your father situate guards with you? Where are they?" When he heard no reply from me, he removed a hand but left the other around on mine. Using the freed hand, he ran his fingers on his hair in an upset manner. I was forced to glance up at him but immediately look down the dusty ground, blushing a bit. _Fudge, why oh why do I find that attractive_. "Did you go here without permission?"

"Well, I _asked_ permission…" I said dumby, looking away.

"He didn't give you approval, did he?" Hesitantly, I nodded my head and bit my lip. He sighed again, filling my poor nostril with his sharp scent. "Lucy, are you not aware of—"

"Yes. I am perfectly aware of the people wanting me _dead_." I spat bitterly. "But are _you_ not aware of how I yearn for freedom? I have been caged at home for a very long time and it _suffocates_ me. I can't even go to the mall with my friends like any other _normal_ teenagers would do! I can't go to the park and have a walk with them! I can't even attend a birthday party since birth without my father! Do _you_ have any idea how strained I felt?! How heavy the leash was on my neck?! How the world seemed to narrow when my mother died?!"

Tears were already streaming down my cheeks uncontrollably. Curse my fudging puberty and hormones! Breathing was starting to get difficult and I am positive I caught some attention with my _small_ outburst. I hiccupped so I covered my mouth with my free hand in embarrassment. I then felt _him_ making small circles on the back of my confined hand with his thumb, comforting me. I raised my head and saw him holding a white handkerchief. He had another unreadable look in his face. I was kinda relieved that he wasn't making some sort of pitied stare at me because I hate people pitying me.

I went to take his handkerchief but he beat me into it by wiping my tears instead. Eventually, I stopped crying as he gently damp the soft cloth against my skin. All the while, I was gawking at his incomprehensible flawless face. He had his lips in a firm line when he looked down at me. I felt blush creeping so I averted my gaze from him to my box of strawberries.

Why was he doing those things to me? Why so protective of me? I have no flipping idea who he is but how does he make me feel weird? Was it because of his cologne?

My train of thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a smooth husky voice .

"If you truly wish for freedom, I can bestow it to you."

I held back a gasp as I heard his exact words. That time, they were filed with genuineness and sincerity. I can't help but smile at him. "You can by not following me?"

He then frowned ever so slightly at my remark. "Your guards don't even have the slightest idea that you were gone out of the estate. How can I let you roam defenseless?"

I scowled at him. "I. Am. Not. Defenseless. I can fend myself, pretty well actually."

After hearing what I proudly said, he looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. A sly smile forming in his lips as he gazes back at me. "You can, can you? Well then, let us test that bravery of yours, little sweet tart."

I stared at him, completely perplexed and questioning. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled deeply as he gestured me to wait for a while. He suddenly disappeared at the back part of the stall and reappeared outside, wearing a new set of clothes completed with an orange shirt, dark baggy pants and a green hooded jacket lined with white fur. What shocked me the most was his freshly trimmed hair. Now that his strawberry-blond locks were short, I noticed he was wearing some ear piercings that actually looked good on him. I quickly glanced at my outfit; a yellowish-gold tank top, lime green skirt and a pair of brown step-ins with heels. _Wow_. We matched. In fact, we really looked good together. Now we appeared like a _couple_.

_Fudge_.

I have a strong guess that he made that in purpose.

Again as if he had just read my thoughts, he laughed shortly while absorbing my dumbfounded face. "No. I didn't do this on purpose. This is really how I dress in casual. Liked it?" He then turned around and modeled in front of me. I blushed as a few heads turned our way. A group of girls even ogled at him as they passed by.

I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip. "By the way, how were you able to change clothes in just ten seconds?" I asked like I wasn't affected by the strangeness at all. But it did. Terribly. I was about to ask a follow-up question if he was a ghost or something when he took a step forward and closed the gap separating us. I stood unmoving, which amused him, as he leaned forward to whisper.

"It is called _magic_, gummy bear." He breathed, poking my nose with a finger as he leaned back.

I rubbed my nose irritatingly, hiding the tint of pink on my cheeks. "I don't believe in such things." I only wanted to see a magic show for me to criticize them anyways. I only believe in stuffs when I see them with a solid proof. Yep, you can say I am a woman of reason.

He sighed, inserting his hands in jacket pocket coolly. "You don't even consider in anything I said. No use explaining things to you then. Too bad, I was about to _reveal_ something remarkable but then…never mind." He then started walking away.

"W-Wait!" I practically ran to his side to catch up. "What is it? What would you tell me?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow as he eye-sided me. "I thought you are not interested?"

"I _am_. But I still don't believe in magic."

"Then how could I tell you if you don't?"

"Just…tell me. Simple." I told him like saying 1+1=2.

"Darling, you had just seen me transform clothes and I walk past through doors. I am even surprised that you are not scurrying away like a scared mouse and dramatically yelling for help." He smirked.

"Well, I simply thought you are a ghost. I'm not like other people who gets heart-attacks when they see one. You see, I have always wanted to talk to those. I think they're cool and awesome beings with their feetless translucent body. They're so...interesting." He stifled a laugh, my eyebrows furrowed. "What?!"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out. What was it?"

"Nothing."

"Is there something on my face?" I touched my cheek.

"Nothing."

"What _was_ it? And stop saying nothing. Don't you have anything else to say?"

"Nothing."

"Urgh! You're hopeless." I groaned and walked faster but he caught up easily with his long model-like legs.

We walked in silence before realization hit me once more.

"Hey! You changed the topic again, you oaf!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I stopped walking, him halting as well. I looked around me and checked my pockets. "I don't think so." As if on cue, a small boy holding a blue balloon passed beside me. My heart sunk. "Oh fudge. Levy! I totally forgot about Levy! I am so dead." I turned around to look at my companion only to be shocked.

He disappeared. Again.

If he wants to be found then he should go in line. I still have _a_ Levy to find. I am sure that that won't be the last of today's meeting and eventually, he'll pop out in someplace after. But then, thinking about our pointless conversation, I wonder what he meant by _testing my bravery_?

Before my subconscious was able to answer my question, I saw a person waving frantically at me from the corner of my eye. I peered to see who it was and I recognized him as Natsu. He was with everybody else except me and Levy. I jogged towards him when I felt a pair of eyes piercing the back of my head again. I turned around but saw no one. Weird. That was the second time I felt that sensation today. Without looking where I was going, I bumped to something firm and fell on my butt. Hard.

"Oof. Ouchies." I looked up and saw a pair of the blackest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. The blackness seemed to swallow his whole eyeball and made it look like an endless pit of darkness. He was a very tall person with a very serious darkened face. He threw me a glare before walking away, disappearing on the crowd. He left me sitting on the dirt with my mouth open.

"Lucy! Are you alright? How rude of that huge jerk." Natsu scoffed as he offered a hand. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. "Want me to beat him into a pulp?"

"Woah there, Natsu looking for a fight already? Why I am not surprised." Gray alleged with a smirk.

"Shut up, popsicle."

"Enough guys. I'm alright. Really." I said while raising both hands to separate them when a sudden chill ran across my spine. I shivered and stumbled on Natsu who caught me in an instant.

"Lucy? You look pale." Concern filled his voice.

I glanced at him with misty eyes as I felt the ground under me sway. My world started to spin and I began to sweat coldly. "I'm not feeling too good." I managed to say.

Natsu led me to a bench and the rest of the group surrounded me but giving me enough space to breathe. Wendy appeared in my blurry vision. She held a can of soda for me and I reached for it with a trembling hand. What was happening to me? It felt like one of my lungs was going to give out. Next thing I knew, I was hyperventilating. The light in my vision dimming.

Then…darkness.

Bottomless pit of black had consumed me.

But before I completely lost my consciousness, I remembered something dearly and close to my heart.

_'Where's my strawberries?'_

* * *

**Author's Follow-up Babble:** Gosh...what a short useless chapter that was. I am terribly sorry that I wasn't able to make a filler. But I promise ya all peeps, Imma create the best chapter four in my history of writing. I hope that you liked this, though. Please let me know what you think about it. I think I am in a crisis of inspirations right now. Oh Poo.

Anyways, I would very much appreciate it if you leave a review or comment. Just a simple one.

**Bonus Question:**

What is your favorite sweet stuff/dessert? I really want to know!


End file.
